kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Whister Sango
Whister Sango (Nicknamed Whiz by Jaqual) is the deuteragonist of Kamen Rider: Action X. A foreign exchange student from Japan studying abroad in America, Through unknown means, Whister obtained the Role-Playing Emulator, which lets Whister transform into Rider Quester. Biography Whister comes from a long family of game designers. His father's company was working on an RPG parody-deconstruction game called Taddle Quest when their company was bought out by an unknown corporation and forcibly annexed. His father, not wanting his legacy to die with the purchase, stole the only completed copy of Taddle Quest and gave it to Whister on his tenth birthday. He eventually joined the Self-Defense Force to make ends meet, with the Role-Playing Emulator finding it's way to Sango through currently-unknown means right before his trip to America. When Jaqual discovered the Mage Errorizer organizing local criminals into servants, he also hears of another hero similar to Action X tackling the problem. During another encounter with the Errorizer, Jaqual finds a civilian battling it un-armed. Efforts to evict the civilian from the conflict are futile, and the person transforms into Rider Quester. Despite differences in method, the two Riders delete the Errorizer. Jaqual introduces Whister to Mister Gomez, who convinces the exchange student to work with him and Jaqual to combat The Cluster. He agrees, reluctantly. TBA Personality Unlike the light-hearted Jaqual, Whister is a no-nonsense individual that rarely expresses himself. Rather than take the spotlight, he'd probably be the person making sure things are working. He approaches threats strategically and likes planning things out. This makes it hard for him to think on-the-fly. However, what he lacks in reflexes, he makes up for in tenacity. Whister is an incredibly persistent individual that refuses to give up in even the most dire of situations. This results in an intensely loyal person that bites off more than he can chew on a regular basis. Appearance Whister is a twenty-year-old Japanese male standing at 5'6. Blue eyes and a short haircut compliment an often-casual all-black ensemble. He will typically be seen in a blazer. Rider Quester To transform, Whister activates the Taddle Quest Cart and inserts it into the Role-Playing Emulator. This form is typically seen during the transition transformation into his Level 2 Form. The user can also choose to drectly morph in this Form whenever they wish, the Emulator seemingly able to read their brain waves to determine intent. This Form will also be attained when the Rider takes an otherwise fatal hit, acting as a failsafe. Transient Form is the weakest form avaliable to Kamen Rider Quester. Like Rider Action X, this form serves as something of a cut-down version of his default form. This form's armor is incredibly bulky, being the slowest of the Riders' Transient Forms. Only having access to fire attacks at this stage, Quester can cover his body in flames using the Input Saber and charge the enemy. - Rider Quester= Rider Quester Rider Quester is Whister's default form, accessed when the Taddle Quest Cart is inserted into the Role-Playing Emulator, and the Level Lever is pulled. Rider Quester is an all-round form designed around close-range combat with it's signature weapon, the Input Saber. A melee-based combatant, Quester generally gets up-close and personal with his enemies, as he seems to lack long-ranged attacks. By pressing the buttons on the Input Saber, Rider Quester can infuse his sword with fire or ice as needed. Quester can defeat a foe by using the Taddle Critical Finisher, achieved when he plugs the Critical Cart into the weapon's open slot. - DoReMiFa Beat= DoReMiFa Beat Quester's upgraded form is accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Cart into the Role-Playing Emulator alongside the Taddle Quest Cart and releasing the Level Lever. This form drastically alters Rider Quester's battle-style with the new additions it makes to Quester's armor. Quester's shoulders are adorned with the Raid Chest armor and Vibe Shoulder speaker-set respectively, both of which are implied to increase Quester's attack power using inaudible sonic waves. The Vibe Shoulder can also fire energy music-note constructs when needed, too. Quester's primary fighting style in this mode comes from the DJ Boother attached to his right wrist. By scratching the bother, music will play. If Quester attacks to the tune of the rhythm, he can gain up to four times the attacking power if he can keep up the combo. DoReMiFaBeat Form can destroy an enemy using the DoReMiFa Beat Critical Finisher, activated when he inserts the Critical Cart into the Role-Playing Emulator. This Finisher can use both of the Input Saber's Fire and Ice settings as necessary. }} Trivia * It is implied that "Whister" is a self-given nickname. Sango's first name is yet to be revealed. Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Riders Category:Allies